Lost Soul Give me a Sign
by vane-chan6
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde la desaparición de Naruto en una misión de reconocimiento, se le considera oficialmente muerto en acción, pero detrás de todo esto, no todo es tan simple… Angst- Dark- Yaoi- Sasunaru
1. Perdido y encontrado: ¡¡Naruto!

**Titulo **

Lost Soul Give me a Sign.

**Autora:** Vanechan6

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Género:** Angst- Dark-Yaoi -Lemon- non con -OCC

**Rating:** NC-17

**Betas:** HaliwellMB- Vii-mousy

**Estado:** En proceso

**Personajes Principales:** Naruto Uzumaki -Sasuke Uchiha.

**Personajes Secundarios:** Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Morino Iruka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Rock lee, Tenten, Gaara de la arena, Temari de la arena, KanKuro, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura, entre otros.

**Resumen:** Dos años han pasado desde la desaparición de Naruto en una misión de reconocimiento, se le considera oficialmente muerto en acción, pero detrás de todo esto, no todo es tan simple…

**Aclaraciones:** Esta Historia hace referencia al deseo de Itachi Uchiha de que su hermano menor viviera en la aldea, en este caso en particular Sasuke siguió el deseo de Itachi.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Perdido y encontrado: ¡Naruto!**

* * *

_Corría entre los interminables caminos de ese oscuro bosque. Árboles caídos y diferentes rocas a su alrededor, sumado al miedo que recorría su cuerpo entero, le hacían tropezar constantemente. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas, más de lo normal, seguramente producto del veneno que contenía el kunai que aquél ninja le había clavado con crueldad, sonriendo inclusive, cuando un grito desgarrador abandonó sus labios mientras le enterraba el filoso objeto una y otra vez...apenas si es que logró escapar... ¿O es que así lo quería su atacante?_

_- Estoy paranoico, mira lo que estoy pensando -murmuró, deteniéndose a jalar aire entre unos árboles que por su tamaño impedían que su atacante lo localizara fácilmente, al menos por unos segundos._

_Sintió una leve brisa justo detrás suyo, y cuando volteó por precaución más que nada, un kunai se enterró en su estómago. Tosió sangre, salpicando el rostro de su asesino, quien sólo sonrió aún más y de forma siniestra. Hizo un ademán de retirar el arma de su estómago, pero simplemente fue para tomar impulso y enterrarlo de nuevo..._

_Cuando la vida se le escapaba de las manos, y su cuerpo caía al suelo, lo último que pudo ver fue que los ojos de su atacante, cínicos y demenciales, quedaban vacíos de toda emoción: opacos y sin vida..._

_- Objetivo número 10 concluido amo - habló el atacante, bajo, de manera que solo su comunicador captara lo dicho._

_-Procedo a deshacerme de la evidencia…_

oOoOoOo

Es escasa la luz que se filtra. Uno que otro rayo perdido entre tanta oscuridad, es lo único que se ve. El agua empezaba a exudar también, entre las mismas paredes, lentamente, pero lo suficiente rápido como para que ya cubriera sus tobillos. El musgo, a su vez, cubría distintos sitios, dándole una apariencia bastante aterradora al lugar.

Caminó un poco más, sin rumbo fijo. Gracias al Sharingan, podía moverse casi con plena libertad sin atorarse. Conforme avanzaba, las paredes parecían ampliarse, dejándole ver un lugar cada vez más profundo: no sabía si era su imaginación, pero podía ver una sombra que aparentaba ser una persona viéndole. A medida que enfocaba la vista, pudo ver claramente de quién se trataba.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó de inmediato.

Comenzó a correr hacia él, pero debía ser una broma, porque justo cuando estaba por llegar, éste se desvaneció tal y como había aparecido: rápido y conciso. Se dio cuenta entonces, mientras unas gotas húmedas caían sobre su ropa, que estaba solo. Otra vez...

El Uchiha se incorporó rápidamente del sofá en que se encontraba recostado. Su respiración era algo errática pero solo por segundos, recuperó su compostura tan rápido como la perdió. Mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor de ésta, observaba a su compañera de equipo recostada en la puerta cerrada de la oficina, mirándole preocupada.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Es acaso, el mismo sueño?- preguntó la médico enarcando una ceja, cuando escuchó el gruñido de su compañero ante su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó de inmediato éste.

-¡Uh! Déjame ver ¡Es mi oficina!- contestó con obviedad la chica

-Hmp- soltó el Uchiha mientras se enderezaba en el sofá, desorientado aún. Pasó una mirada rápida por la habitación pulcramente ordenada, se llevó una mano al cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás, aún algo sobresaltado. Gruñó un poco ante la abrumadora sensación de soledad que siempre le embargaba después de cada sueño...

La médico caminó hacia su escritorio con unos cuantos papeles entre sus manos. Decidió no presionar, no era como si Sasuke fuera a hablar con ella...inclusive, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que desde aquella misión, Sasuke no había dormido bien ni una sola noche...

- ¿Hokage-sama te envió a ayudarme?-preguntó la chica, abriendo las cortinas del lugar sonriendo cuando la luz del sol hizo contacto con su rostro, mientras que el Uchiha gruñó de nuevo cuando los rayos le alcanzaron.

-Hmmp, sí - contestó renegando un poco, levantándose y caminando hacia el escritorio, donde ahora la médico organizaba unos expedientes.

-Ya pronto terminará el trabajo comunitario que se te asignó Sasuke- kun -hizo una pausa- Por lo que pronto volverás a hacer misiones en solitario, sin ninguna escolta ¿No te alegra?

_No_ pensó Sasuke, e incluso sus pensamientos eran así de escuetos. ¿Acaso esa simple noticia tenía que alegrarle? Simplemente no estaba de humor. En realidad desde hacía mucho tiempo nada le alegraba, comenzaba a pensar que jamás había sentido algo parecido a la alegría. Había matado a Itachi, y eso le ardía por todo el cuerpo como lava incandescente corriendo por sus venas. Cumplió con su _venganza _que resultó ser una absurda mentira, una completa idiotez. Taka se disolvió con tan solo alejarse, ciertamente le importaba poco lo que les sucediera, y aunque no fuese así, no iba a preocuparse de más; fueron solo un medio para lograr sus objetivos.

De cualquier modo, Sasuke no contestó.

-¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!-llamaba la Kunoichi con insistencia, moviendo uno de sus tacones en un golpeteo constante, empezando a perder la paciencia, haciendo uso de aquella voz tan estridente y aguda.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó, mirándola tan fijamente que Sakura creyó que la mataría ahí mismo. Esa clase de penetrante mirada sombría, que instaba a un sangriento asesinato

-Necesito que lleves estos papeles de autorización de presupuesto médico con Hokage-sama, además de estas medicinas a las siguientes direcciones -hizo una pausa suspirando -Son casos especiales que no pueden venir al hospital -aclaró la Kunoichi, algo desesperada.

-Hmmp-contestó el pelinegro tomando los encargos. Caminó hacia la puerta con tranquilidad cuando la voz baja y dolida de la Kunoichi llamo su atención.

-¿Sabes?, Ayer fui a visitar el monumento de los caídos. Dejé Algunas flores…No, No te haría daño ir también, sería un buen paso para empezar a superarlo.

-Hmmp-soltó de nuevo abriendo la puerta, donde Tenten se apoyaba jalando aire.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke-kun! Es él, Lee –jaló aire antes de continuar, sonriendo esta ve- Salió hace tres días en una misión con su equipo de Gennin y lo encontró, fue una coincidencia, estaba entre el límite entre el país de la tierra y el país de la lluvia…

-Tenten, espera ¿De quién hablas? –preguntó la otra Kunoichi empezando a desesperarse.

-¡Naruto! –dijo Tenten, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -¡Naruto está vivo! ¡él está vivo" ¡Aquí! –ciertamente decía incoherencias, pero la emoción que la embargaba no la dejaba Hablar con firmeza. Estaba Feliz, y esperaba que al decirlo, Sasuke y Sakura, también lo estuvieran.

"_Naruto… está vivo_"- escuchó retumbar Sakura en su mente. Tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio que está a su lado. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otros mientras sus ojos jades se abrían enormes, comprendiendo realmente las palabras que aún puede escuchar una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Un mechón rosa cayó por su frente en el momento en que se inclinó un poco. Su vista estaba perdida en algún punto del suelo, cuando un ruido la sacó de su ensoñación: Sasuke había dejado caer lo que cargaba, algunas medicinas se rompieron y manchado los papeles, y ahora salía de la oficina, prácticamente corriendo…

-¡Sasuke-kun! -gritó siguiéndole con el corazón aún palpitándole fuerte en el pecho.

Sasuke salió del hospital corriendo, brincando entre tejado y tejado. Estaba inquieto, en honor a la verdad más que inquieto pero no podía ni quería admitirlo -"Naruto… está vivo"- escuchaba ensordecedoramente en su mente una y otra vez; sí está vivo… ¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo? , tiempo en que media aldea le buscó; aunque una pregunta más adecuada o precisa sería: ¿Por qué no había regresado a Konoha?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, despejando sus dudas cuando divisó la Torre Hokage.

No tenía mucho tiempo, así que decidió entrar por el plantel de arriba. Cuando estuvo ahí, corrió bajando las escaleras, luego por los pasillos recogiendo miradas curiosas a su paso, otras que seguramente sabían el motivo de su comportamiento o al menos lo intuían, le miraban con lástima.

Sinceramente no había cosa que le molestara más que eso.

-Tsk- gruñó disminuyendo la velocidad al ver la puerta que comunicaba el pasadizo con la oficina de la vieja alcohólica. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que se obligó a poner toda su atención en lo que fuera que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta.

Escuchó los comunes gritos de la Hokage, dirigidos hacia el dobe, cosa que siendo sinceros tampoco era extraño… excepto por el tono de desesperación que tenía aquellos gritos en ese momento…

Empezó a caminar más rápido, procurando no correr, intentando que su corazón no palpitara como lo estaba haciendo desde hace varios minutos. Mientras más cerca estaba, más podía escuchar la desesperación en la voz de la princesa Hokage.

Abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera pedir autorización. Tuvo que entrecerrar un momento sus ojos cuando la fuerte luz golpeó su rostro. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación… en un mueble cerca del escritorio de la Hokage estaba Naruto con ojos opacos, carentes de brillo.

Pero el alivio que recorrió su cuerpo fue tan amplio, tan fuerte, tan abrumador…. que se movió solo ni siquiera lo pensó sabe que no tuvo tiempo de eso si quiera, simplemente lo abrazo, sus brazos lo rodearon y lo atrajeron a su pecho, sintiendo que el alivio pasaba a una sensación de calidez que calmaba su angustiado corazón, porque lo que atormento sus sueños y días los últimos dos años… estaba ahí… vivo con él…

Pero apenas y se distinguían sus pupilas, no se veía el azul claro de siempre, su boca era una fina línea. Su cuerpo no se movía un centímetro, parecía estar en otro lugar porque no atendía a los gritos desesperados de la Hokage, las miradas de preocupación de Lee o al llanto de Hinata.

-¿Dobe?-preguntó soltándolo y alejándose un poco para verle a la cara, Naruto no contestó -¿Naruto?- llamó nuevamente comenzando a agitarlo sin obtener reacción.

-¡Ya basta Sasuke! -gritó la Hokage caminado hacia su escritorio. Lo que sea le pase a Naruto no se solucionaría asustándolo -regañó la mujer con aparente tranquilidad.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Uchiha! - gruñó unos segundos después la misma a punto de la histeria.

Sasuke la miró arrechamente con rencor.

- No - dijo el moreno.

- Haz lo que te estoy diciendo, maldita sea que soy la Hokage

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? - preguntó Sasuke, ignorando que lo estaban echando y señalando al rubio - Tan solo respira y ya.

- La verdad es que... No lo sé - confesó la rubia - Yo... no lo sé, ¡Y no me sirve que estés molestando ahora Uchiha! ¡Largo! - dio un ligero puñetazo a su escritorio, que de algún modo se hizo trizas.

Sasuke parpadeó aburrido. Su fuerza no era algo que lo impresionara, pero realmente no quería terminar peor que el dobe, que ni siquiera parecía saber su nombre: ¡Llámenlo sentido común!

- Hmmp - se giró para irse - Pero nadie dice que no volveré, y más vale que lo hayas hecho reaccionar - advirtió a la líder de la aldea.

- ¡Soy la Hokage!, ¡No me des ordenes niñato idiota!

Sasuke bufo dándose media vuelta para salir de la habitación. No había caminado dos pasos cuando cayó hacia atrás y se dio un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza, haciéndole rebotar incluso. El Uchiha miró hacia arriba, y alzó una ceja, Naruto se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro observándolo con avidez, él lo había jalado hacia atrás...

Tsunade ahogó un grito.

- Naruto - dijo, pero éste seguía mirando a Sasuke-.

- Dobe- llamó Sasuke mientras se acariciaba el golpe.

Éste no contestó, pero no apartaba su vista de Sasuke. Resultaba algo incomoda esa mirada totalmente vacía fija en él.

Sasuke parpadeó con molestia y se puso de pie dificultosamente, ya que el único movimiento del rubio era seguirle con la mirada, sin decir nada.

¡Naruto! - gritó Tsunade, y ni siquiera así, logró que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi apartara la vista del portador del Sharingan.

- ¡Maldita sea Dobe! - gritó Sasuke y éste parpadeo - ¡Habla! ¡Di algo! - Sasuke alzó el puño.

- Algo - murmuró Naruto.

Sasuke no pudo contener el enojo y soltó un golpe en la cabeza de Naruto que se escuchó por toda la sala. Esté ni siquiera se inmutó o dio alguna muestra de haber sentido dolor alguno.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA DOBE?-preguntó mientras éste no apartaba la vista de el y ni siquiera reaccionaba luego del golpe.

-UCHIHA -gritó la Hokage mientras se abalanzaba contra el último de la familia con el puño en alto.

En un rápido movimiento, que pudo no haber sucedido, Naruto se interpuso entre Tsunade y Sasuke… extendiendo la mano con destreza y parando el golpe que iba dirigido hacia él. Atrapó el puño de la mujer, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, y luego ladeó el rostro hacia Sasuke… como si esperara algo… algo.


	2. Naruto ¿Sabes quien eres?

**Titulo**

Lost Soul Give me a Sign.

**Autora:** Vanechan6

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Género:** Angst- Dark-Yaoi -Lemon- non con -OCC

**Rating:** NC-17

**Betas:** HaliwellMB- Vii-mousy

* * *

**Capitulo 02**

**Naruto... ¿Sabes quién eres?**

* * *

El sollozo ahogado que sale de los labios de Hinata interrumpe el silencio que se había instalado en la oficina de la Hokage, sus ojos blancos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente y apretando sus manos una contra la otra, voltea a hacia el Uchiha, su voz no es lo suficiente firme como para decir palabra alguna… nunca lo ha sido, pero espera que él haga algo…

-Uchiha… - llamó, moviéndose hacia adelante, su pelo se mueve hacia adelante cuando Lee la detiene, tomándola del brazo mientras niega levemente con la cabeza.

-Has algo - urgió el joven Shinobi de vestimentas verdes, completando las palabras y pensamientos de su compañera -¡Uchiha! -gritó, apenas sosteniendo a Hinata.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua molestó, a él nadie tenía que decirle que hacer, pero en estos momentos solo podía concentrarse en Naruto que aún sostenía el puño de la Hokage con bastante facilidad, su velocidad y fuerza eran claramente muy por encima de las que el Dobe mostró en su última pelea y es difícil decir si la Hokage se esta conteniendo, está sorprendida o de verdad Naruto la tiene sostenida por él puño…

Sus pensamientos se deshacen, cuando observa como su antiguo compañero mueve el puño hacia adelante haciendo retroceder inmediatamente a la Hokage, que se muerde el labio y empieza a corresponder la fuerza, ahí es cuando decide que es suficiente…

- ¡Ya basta Naruto! – gritó Sasuke, quitando la poca distancia que les separa que es escasa pero no llega a hacer nada, porque el Jinchuriki simplemente se incorpora un poco y suelta el puño de la Sannin, recobrando lo que parece ser una posición bastante tranquila pero que Sasuke empieza a dudar seriamente de que lo sea, sin duda alguna aunque Naruto no lo aparente está más consciente de lo que parece, al menos de su entorno…

Tsunade se incorporo también, su mirada raya entre el asombro y la ira. Gruño bajando la mirada al suelo -Naruto, su niño, el niño que quiere como si fuera su nieto acaba de levantar sus puños contra ella por defender al Uchiha - tan pronto piensa esto, y hace click en su mente no puede controlar su irritación y golpeó el suelo con su pie izquierdo, el sonido del tacón resonó y hace una grieta en el suelo producto de la fuerza.

-¿Sabes quién es él? - preguntó levemente la princesa Hokage, no es como de verdad espere respuesta, pero no puede simplemente dejar de intentar llegar a él, no después de dos años en los que pensó en que la vida se empeñaba en quitarle todo lo que significaba algo para ella.

-¿Sabes quién es él? –repitió, pero solo el silencio le contestó.

-Naruto, ¿Sabes quién soy? -interrumpió preguntando el Uchiha, la tensión se sentía en el lugar y sí conocía bien a la Hokage, los minutos antes de que está se lanzará sobre Naruto eran escasos.

-Sí - contestó el rubio, sus ojos igual de opacos y su voz débil y algo rasposa, tal vez por el poco uso, resonando en la pequeña oficina.

-¿Quién? -urgió empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Mi dueño - contestó de nuevo con el mismo tonó de voz, pero esta vez sus ojos centrándose justo en los negros del portador del Sharingan.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, si le hubiera gustado reír, lo habría hecho, a pesar de lo macabro que sonaba lo que el rubio había dicho y es que justamente sonaba como una broma, algo inusual y perverso… pero que siendo sincero no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, la situación misma ya rayaba en lo ridículo e irreal por sí misma. Tsunade, por su parte, ahogó un grito quedándose muda en él acto y más confusa que nunca, se sostuvo de su escritorio y se dio la vuelta regresándose a su silla desplomándose sobre está…

Lee había dejado de sostener el brazo de Hinata que había desistido de acercarse al rubio, y se había quedado totalmente petrificada en el sitio.

-Uh… Lee ¿Escuche bien? –preguntó la muchacha, sosteniendo sus manos contra su pecho que temblaban levemente.

- Repite eso - indicó Sasuke.

- Sí… mi dueño - aclaró Naruto.

- ¿Qué?

- Soy tu esclavo - agregó el rubio y Sasuke abrió la boca.

- ¡NO digas estupideces, Dobe!-gritó y se sobó las sienes, en lugar de golpear a Naruto como quería- ¡Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza! Este imbécil desaparece y ahora resulta que viene y dice que yo, soy su... - Sasuke no era capaz de terminar la oración, y por primera vez su estado de humor rayaba en la histeria.

- ¡Naruto! - llamó la rubia con cautela, levantándose como un rayo de su silla e interponiéndose en el campo de visión del ojiazul, de modo que no era posible que viera al moreno, sin embargo, Naruto ladeó la cabeza para seguir observando a Sasuke - Maldita sea niño, ¡Te estoy hablando! – gruño desesperada.

La oficina consumiéndose nuevamente en silencio, La Hokage mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños, Lee frotándose la cabeza sumamente confundido y Hinata ahogando algunos sollozos, pero las lágrimas ya bajaban libres por sus pálidas mejillas.

- Naruto - llamó el portador del Sharingan y el rubio rodeó a Tsunade, de inmediato, para encarar al moreno por el costado.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué crees que soy tu… - guardo silencio algunos segundos como si buscara algún posible sinónimo o algo a esa palabra que su boca parecía tener dificultades de pronunciar - dueño?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, como si pensara en la respuesta. El gesto más humanó que el Uchiha ha visto de él desde hace algunos momentos en que toda esta ridícula y morbosa situación empezó.

-Porque… cuando entro… me trató como si fuera de su propiedad… como sí fuera suyo cuando llego- Naruto, no desviaba sus ojos celestes de los negros que lo miraban sin expresión también.

- Al menos recuerda su nombre –apuntó Lee ganándose una mirada algo disgustada de la Hokage.

-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó de nuevo Sasuke, frotándose de nuevo las sienes, las palabras esclavo y dueño haciendo embates en su cabeza, resonaban con tanta fuerza que podía jurar que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Solo respondo a ese nombre porque se dirige con él hacia mi - aclaró haciendo gruñir a la Princesa de las Babosas de nuevo. -Mierda – murmuro está frotándose el cabello algo desesperada.

-Uchiha pregúntale… ¿Quién demonios es? - indicó rindiéndose, aceptando que en estos momentos - le joda al quien le joda, se incluye ¡Por supuesto! – que para Naruto solo Sasuke existía.

Sasuke no replicó, aunque odiara ese tonó de orden no era el momento para eso.

-Dobe… ¿Quién eres?

La pregunta pareció activar algo en la cabeza de Jinchuriki del Kyubi que por un escaso minuto, en el que realmente no pudo haber pasado nada, pareció morderse el labio angustiado.

-Nadie - contestó quedándose callado unos segundos -Nada más que un simple esclavo - hizo otro ligero silencio, como si buscara en su memoria las palabras correctas - que solo vive… para complacer sus deseos, de cualquier tipo… hasta sexuales… - se arrodillo, Naruto entonces se arrodillo alzando su cabeza hacia el portador del Sharingan.

Nuevamente si le hubiera gustado reír, el último de los Uchihas hubiera estallado en carcajadas, sí, pero carcajadas histéricas, tenía que haber escuchado mal, su mente le estaba jugando bromas que rayaban en la… tortura…

-¿Qué? - susurró Sakura sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con su mano izquierda quedándose petrificada en la puerta, detrás de ella Tenten mas o menos en la misma situación , ambas habían escuchado las últimas palabras del rubio…

- De que… ¿De qué me hablas?, que mierda ¡Explícate! -ordenó con tono severo Sasuke.

Sakura soltó el pomo de la puerta, su vista iba y venía entre sus dos compañeros de equipo esperando que alguien le explicara qué demonios había sido lo que acababa de escuchar, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar o algo, Naruto continúo:

-No tengo voluntad más que la suya - aclaró -Solo vivo para complacerlo y protegerlo… -agregó como si se tratara de una especie de oración, que de antemano había aprendido.

-P-pero qué - susurró Sakura cuando comprendió todo y su mente, jugó con ella de manera perversa - ¡Qué demonios! - gritó y se adelantó todo lo que pudo para levantar a Naruto del suelo.

- ¿De qué hablas Naruto? ¡Dime de que hablas! - exigió - ¡Dímelo! ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Dímelo! – exigió de nuevo, y entre cada pregunta y grito las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos jades, angustiada, herida y asustada como estaba zarandeaba al rubio como un muñeco, y su angustia e histeria aumentaba -¡Dímelo! –Rogó esta vez con un tono de derrota, sentimientos que estaban de una clara angustia a una ira incontrolable por momentos al no obtener respuesta, sus puños hormigueando ante el deseo de descargar sus puños contra su amigo y compañero.

-¡Sakura! -gritó la Hokage, alterada y angustiada por una posible reacción agresiva de su niño. -¡Detente!, ¡Suéltalo! - indicó - es una orden – agregó al ver que su alumna parecía no oírla, o al menos no querer hacerlo.

Sakura alzó una ceja, producto de un tic nervioso, llevó aire a su pulmones de manera exagerada y convenciéndose a sí misma de que había escuchado mal soltó a Naruto lentamente, y lo miró a los ojos - Naruto - dijo - ¡Naruto te extrañé muchísimo! - lo abrazó.

-Que voluble- susurró Sasuke con ironía.

Naruto no reaccionó dejo que la chica lo abrazara con su descomunal fuerza si un apéndice de emoción en su rostro, sin importarle que era la misma que hace algunos minutos lo había zarandeado y que sin duda estuvo a punto de golpearlo, parecía no estar pendiente de sí mismo, sus reacciones era solo para con él Uchiha; el legado del cuarto Hokage volteo hacia Sasuke, mirándole fijamente, como sí buscara en aquel par de orbes negras instrucciones de qué hacer, ó como actuar.

Sakura se alejó un poco del rubio, normalmente, Naruto ya habría gritado su sobrenombre típico, la abría abrazado efusivamente o algo así, lo miró nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, pero al percatarse de que Naruto miraba fervientemente al Uchiha, hizo lo mismo, mirar con circunstancias a Sasuke.

Tenten que miraba todo aún totalmente perdida y confundida desde el marco de la puerta, volteó su cafés ojos a observar también al Uchiha, como buscando que él era lo que él rubio encontraba tan interesante en él, Hinata no tardó por inercia de hacer lo mismo y muchos menos Lee o la Hokage, pronto todos observaban a Sasuke esperando una respuesta que sinceramente él no tenía.

Sakura soltó a Naruto y se paró junto al último de los Uchihas para llamar su atención - ¿Qué le sucede? - señaló al rubio y pellizcó el brazo del moreno. Sakura sentía una pequeña ración de pánico recorrer su cuerpo con Naruto en ese estado y sin nadie que le explicara nada.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta Uchiha! – Exclamó nerviosa- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le pasó a Naruto? - preguntó sacudiendo el brazo de Sasuke con demasiado ímpetu, al ver que este no le hacía caso, lo giró completamente hacia ella y dirigió su puño hacia él, visiblemente no pensó solo se dejó llevar por la necesidad de descargar contra algo o alguien.

Sasuke gruño cuando se impacto contra el muro, su silueta quedando cernida a la pared -¿Cómo es posible que durante su ausencia, Sakura, desarrollara ese tipo de fuerza bruta? -se preguntó, molestó y justó cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse, y quizás devolver el golpe a la medicó, vio una sombra delante de él… era Naruto preparándose claramente para atacar a la pelirrosa.

Sakura resopló con furia, y confusión, ¿Había golpeado a Sasuke? ¡Diablos! así no se lo iba a ganar, pero le era desesperante y confusa la situación, sobre todo desesperante, lo que más le frustró, fue ver que en la cara de Naruto, no había expresión alguna, al momento de pararse frente a Sasuke y encararla a ella, en posición de ataque.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo, se movió a una velocidad pasmosa sin siquiera dar tiempo alguno de los que se encontraban en la habitación de reaccionar, tomo entre su mano derecha el cuello de su compañera de equipo en sus levantándola en el aire lentamente.

-¡Sakura-San! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – gritó Lee, Hinata y Tenten, en ese mismo orden, preparándose para intervenir, pero la Hokage les hizo una seña deteniéndoles.

-Sasuke, Dile ó ordena que se detenga, lo que sea, ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora! - ordenó la nieta del primer Hokage.

- Na... - intentó decir Sakura, pero cerró los ojos instantáneamente sin comprender nada, rasguñó las manos de Naruto, pero no sirvió de nada, lo pateó, y tampoco, ni siquiera con toda su fuerza -Nada servía- pensó desesperada sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña… y Sasuke y Naruto avanzaban sin ella.

- Naruto - llamó Sasuke en tono monótono - Suéltala.

Naruto obedeció, soltó a la medicó sin cambiar su expresión, simplemente abriendo su mano y retrocediendo un poco, al mismo tiempo que Sakura caí al suelo jadeando por la falta de aire, algunas lágrimas asomando de sus ojos claramente asustados. Naruto la vio por unos segundos, con lo que parecía a asco pero el sentimiento desapareció tan rápido como apareció, dejando a la chica confundida -¿A casó lo había Imaginado? -se preguntó a si misma mentalmente, mientras tanto Naruto se giraba caminado hacia Sasuke con claras intenciones de ayudarle a levantarse.

- ¡Tú! – gritó, sintiendo su sangre hervir se lanzó nuevamente contra ellos. Naruto le tendió la mano a Sasuke y éste alzó una ceja en respuesta, pero se dejó ayudar.

- ¡Basta Sakura! - gritó Tsunade - Ese chico no entiende de razones, no... no escucha a nadie que no sea Sasuke, no intentes otra cosa - advirtió la rubia logrando con eso detener a su alumna.

- ¿Qué? oh yo... ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó Sakura entre tartamudeos.

-Lo que te dije, Sakura, ese chico - señaló al rubio que no tenía expresión alguna - No responde a nadie, ni escucha a nadie, que no sea Uchiha -bufó frustrada - Sasuke - llamó - Quiero que te lleves a Naruto y le intentes sacar información.

- ¿Por qué demonios? - dijo Sasuke.

- Mira niño, solamente a ti escucha o responde, es como si solamente tú existieras para él, me importa un bledo como, pero obtén información, ¿Intentas decirme que no me obedecerás? ¡Soy la Hokage, maldición!

- Tsunade-sama - susurró Sakura - Tranquilícese por favor -pidió aun angustiada.

- Como sea, Uchiha, haz lo que te dije.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué tengo que cargar con este dobe? ¿Qué no ve que no deja de mirarme? -preguntó con un leve tic en los ojos, cualquiera diría que lo ponía nervioso que el rubio lo miraba tan fijamente.

-Uchiha -comenzó a hablar con voz tenebrosa - Harás lo que te digo, por dos razones, primero soy tu Hokage y me debes obediencia, segundo lo harás porque si Naruto - se volteo caminando a su escritorio – desapareció en aquella maldita misión, fue… ¡Tu Culpa! - rugió despedazando el inmueble descargando su furia con algo que no fuera el Uchiha…

-Tsunade -sama, eso no es….- empezó a decir Sakura pero se detuvo al ver que él semblante del Uchiha era más serio de lo normal.

Sasuke bufó y la culpa le cayó en la cabeza como un yunque de mil toneladas. - Bien, bien, lo haré -dijó apretando su puño.

-Sasuke -dijo Sakura.

- Bien, ahora lárguense de mi vista - dijo Tsunade.

- Tsunade- sama, ¿Ya revisaron el estado de Salud de Naruto? déjeme acompañar a Sasuke, seré de utilidad creó que lo mejor es que tenga un medico cerca, por favor me comportare - dijo acariciándose su cuello levemente, mientras se levantaba del suelo, acomodándose también sus ropas.

-Haz lo que quieras, Sakura, te atienes a que te ataque de nuevo - dijo la rubia con molestia, rebuscando entre unos estantes y papeles -Y sí puedes revisa su estado de Salud -agregó la Hokage, reprendiéndose mentalmente, por culpa de tantos sentimientos había olvidado eso por completo.

- ¡Gracias Tsunade-sama! - gritó la chica y se aproximó a Sasuke, intentando ser cautelosa - Prometo no molestar - dijo.

- Hmmp - Sasuke echó a caminar, y Naruto lo siguió inmediatamente, y Sakura también, pero aún con la misma cautela.

oOoOoOo

Las calles de Konoha estaban despejadas a esas horas ó al menos con poca gente, la mayoría de los aldeanos aun se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos, así como los ninjas en sus misiones y los niños aún en la escuela. El sol estaba en una buena posición, pero el calor que hacía no era sofocante por el contrario era agradable, junto con la pequeña brisa que golpeaba la aldea de la hoja, hacían del día algo agradable.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto caminaban lentamente por las vacías calles.

La chica de cabello rosa, brillante, miró su entornó y se sintió abrazada por los recuerdos. Dagas pequeñas y cristalizadas, incrustándose en su piel con mucha fuerza, mil por cada uno de los conformantes de su vida, por cada integrante del antiguo equipo siete. Mil por las risas de Naruto -esas que ya no había-, mil por los etéreos monosílabos de Sasuke, que alucinaba escuchar, y otras mil dagas más para Sakura por cada excusa de Kakashi, Kakashi-Sensei.

Suspiró en respuesta a aquella sensación, y su mente se enfocó en diferentes cosas. Antes de perderse, para evitar más cristales clavándose en ella, miró a Naruto con los ojos azules drenándose, desaguándose. No más alegría, no más nada.

Sasuke, en cambio, no pensaba en prácticamente nada. No al menos concerniente al equipo siete y aquellos recuerdos echados por tierra por él mismo, pisoteados, sin importancia. Sasuke miraba al frente, quemándose por dentro y fingiendo que no. Un Uchiha, después de todo.

Pese a eso no iba a negárselo a sí mismo, estaba jodidamente estresado, a morirse. Con Naruto detrás, como un puto perro. Joder, que no iba a soportarlo por mucho tiempo, tenía unas ganas locas de girarse y propinarle un golpe, de sacudirle y preguntarle qué demonios le sucedía.

Lo cierto era que, no iba ni podía hacerlo. Era paralizante, la culpa. Aquella sensación que le hacía sentir estúpido, débil y sobre todo, culpable. Culpable por él, por la sombra que se cargaba encima -literalmente- de Naruto.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y dolía, ¿cómo no?, pero siendo él Sasuke, no iba a soltarlo ni aunque le metieran un Chidori en el culo. Por eso respiraba acompasadamente, esperando como nunca en su vida, como un tonto, a que Naruto le hablase. A que el dobe le mirara con sus propios ojos -no esos sin vida- y le dijera algo así como que quería comer aquella porquería, y luego soltara el "dattebayo."

-Naruto - llamo Sasuke -¿recuerdas el lugar?- pregunto, rompiendo el silencio.

Naruto apenas le miro - No, amo - y de nuevo miró el suelo.

Sakura jadeó levemente ante el intercambio de palabras, pero no dijo nada, había desarrollado un cierto temor por este nuevo Naruto, y rencor por la aparente aceptación de Sasuke.

Sakura se mordió el labio - ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada? - preguntó y se acercó al rubio, éste ni siquiera la miró, siguió mirando al frente - Argg, maldita sea, Sasuke, ¿Puedes preguntarle si recuerda algo antes de llegar aquí?

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Hmmp - un nuevo tic se instaló en el ojo derecho de Sasuke, se sentía raro con la situación, por decir irritable - Naruto - llamó nuevamente - ¿Qué recuerdas? Antes de llegar aquí, claro.

El Jinchuriki del Kyubi miro fijamente al portador del Sharingan, sin dejar de caminar prácticamente a su lado, bajo su cabeza al suelo y susurro: - el entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué entrenamiento? - dijo Sakura y miró a Sasuke, se sentía estúpida.  
Sasuke giró los ojos, se sentía usado - ¿Qué entrenamiento? - repitió.

- El entrenamiento que recibe todo esclavo amo - comenzó a hablar, como si fueran sus palabras obvias y no entendiera él porque de la duda del Uchiha - Físico, mental, de obediencia y sexual, para ser mas especifico.

- P-pero... ¿De qué demonios está hablando? - preguntó Sakura - ¡Obediencia y sexual! ¿Dijo obediencia y sexual? - Sakura se sonrojó estúpidamente y se restregó la cara con desesperación

-No entiendo nada... -concluyó dejando caer ambos brazos a su costado.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, su sangre se había helado... todo parecía ser gris y aunque él no era tan expresivo como Haruno, estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella. -¿Sexual? ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó a Naruto.

- Yo soy un esclavo amo y debo estar preparado para satisfacer todas sus necesidades, si requiere un defensor o un guardaespaldas eso seré, si necesita alguien que cumpla su mas mínimo capricho eso seré, si necesita tener sexo con alguien y usarlo como le plazca eso seré - terminó mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo.

- ¡Kya! - gritó Sakura tan alto que se desgarró la garganta, se cubrió la cara con las manos; no sabía si llorar, reír o golpear a alguien, destrozar a ambos con sus manos... ¿Cómo...? ¡Cómo diablos!

Sasuke se quedó callado, y miró al rubio a sus pies, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente - Ponte de pie - dijo y el rubio le obedeció - ¿Quién te dijo que soy tu amo?

- Nadie me dijo -mintió, pero como su rostro no mostro el más mínimo cambio -entro a la habitación de antes exigiendo respuestas sobre mí, supuse entonces que lo era…

Sakura estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo acallando ese sentimiento de propiedad que le surgía cuando Sasuke andaba cerca, sí, patéticamente, no lo había olvidado, desesperadamente, buscaba su atención y, orgullosamente, había estado a punto de besarlo varias veces anteriores, ahora, sentía desesperación por Naruto y odio hacia él, -¿Por qué se tomaba todo esto con tanta tranquilidad?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza - No eres de mi propiedad, ni mía ni de nadie, no eres un esclavo ¡Maldita sea Naruto! - gritó y golpeó al rubio -¡Reacciona de una vez!

- Sasuke - susurró Sakura - Contrólate.

- Aléjate de mí, Haruno - contestó el Uchiha - ¿No lo ves? Ese de ahí no puede ser Naruto, no sé quien sea, pero no es el idiota que siempre es inoportuno, grita y hace estupidez y media, traga ramen como succionador - lo señaló - Ese, no es Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¿Ves? - señaló Sasuke al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de su ex compañero.

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, tú cuídalo - le dijo a Sakura y echó a caminar.

Sakura se mordió el labio y se dispuso a levantar a Naruto, pero este, al ver que el Uchiha se alejaba, se irguió en cuestión de un segundo, y echó a caminar detrás de Sasuke.

Sakura alzó una ceja - Naruto - murmuró y echó a caminar detrás de él nuevamente. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de esto tres segundos después - ¡Sakura, maldita sea! ¿No te dije que lo cuidaras?

Sakura buscó la mirada de Sasuke, evadiendo el cuerpo de rubio - él te siguió a ti, yo lo seguí a él, ¿Feliz?

Sasuke giró los ojos y evitó demostrar lo desesperado que se encontraba. Se giró y encaró el rubio, que se detuvo, Sakura no vio venir el movimiento y se estampo en la espalda de Naruto.

-¡Auch! -murmuro la Kunoichi, mientras sus compañeros se sostenían la mirada varios segundos negro contra azul, la desesperación plantada en los primeros y un gran _nada_ en los segundos….

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Aclaración:** Este capítulo va sin que mis betas le echen un ojito por la hora, sí hay algún error de ortografía, agradezco a quien me lo señale para así corregirlo.

**Otra aclaración:** Sakura, Sakura, por supuesto que no puedo decir que la chica ya se olvido de Sasuke, pero tampoco lo perseguirá como una perrita en celo, pero como hasta el capitulo 10 ó 12 es que ella desiste de acercarse a Sasuke, de forma amorosa. Por esta razón me :) agradaría saber con quién les gustaría verla, se me hace :O muy feo dejarla solterona así que recomiéndeme parejas jejeje. Además este capítulo quedó algo filosófico, o más bien tiene varios pensamientos de varios personajes, hasta Sasuke que me costó muchísimo él cabrón pero una amiga :) una de mis betas vi me ayudo :) este teme es duro de escribir :O


	3. Una Telaraña de Color Rojo

**Titulo**

Lost Soul Give me a Sign.

**Autora:** Vanechan6

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Género:** Angst- Dark-Yaoi -Lemon- non con -OCC

**Rating:** NC-17

**Betas:** HaliwellMB- Vii-mousy

* * *

**Capitulo 03**

**Una Telaraña de Color Rojo**

* * *

Tan pronto el equipo siete abandono la habitación, el silencio volvió a cobrar todo sonido del lugar. La heredera de clan Hyuga camino unos pasos hacia la puerta, su cabello moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, conteniendo las lagrimas tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro para abrirlo, el leve sonido llamando la atención de la Hokage

-Hinata- llamó esta volviéndose a la chica.

-¿Si Hokage-sama? –pregunto la mujer de los ojos blancos. Hinata había cambiado mucho, como todos en aquellos dos años en los que él de ojos azules había desaparecido, su cabello aun caía en capas de corto a largo hacia atrás, era tan lacio y brillante como siempre pero era un poco más alta.

Sus ojos aunque en ese momento estaban inundados por lágrimas que ella se esforzaba por no dejar salir, también mostraban una mayor madurez pero la timidez que la caracterizo desde niña sigue ahí pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en Konoha, cosas que la habían obligado a madurar, entre ellas la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de Naruto.

-No quiero una sola palabra del regreso de Naruto, no en ese estado, no hasta que decida como solucionaremos esto -ordenó la nieta del primero - porque tiene que tener solución –susurro más para sí que para la actual líder del clan Hyuga.

-Lo mismo es para ti, Lee - agregó la Hokage girándose al joven que ya estaba preparado para salir por la ventana, con su típico traje verde pero sin su sonrisa, su estado de ánimo no era muy diferente al del resto, él hallazgo de Naruto en tales condiciones había golpeado mucho a los que tenían conocimiento de esto.

-Si, Hokage –sama –afirmaron ambos, con voz baja y con algo de dudas.

- Yo… Tsunade-sama – llamó Hinata terminando de abrir la puerta, dándole la espalda a la Hokage sus ojos al fin dejaron bajar unas cuantas lágrimas que resbalaron rápidamente por sus blancas mejillas casi sin dejar rastro – ¿Está segura…? está segura que lo correcto es haber dejado a Naruto con el Uchiha – preguntó apretando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta que aun tenía entre su mano.

- ¿Qué más podía hacer? – Preguntó la líder de la aldea con tono derrotado –Naruto… solo reacciona a él.

- Supongo que por ahora está bien – murmuro saliendo mientras cerraba la puerta levemente segundos después el pomo de la puerta caía al suelo, arrugado y roto, haciendo que lee soltara una pequeña risa.

-Creo que no le agrado la idea, Tsunade - sama – murmuro -el discípulo de la bestia verde de Konoha estirándose un poco aun sobre el marco de la ventana, el sol del atardecer haciéndole sonreír un poco cuando golpea su rostro.

- Lee - llamó la princesa Hokage - Busca a Shikamaru, no le des detalles simplemente hazle saber que quiero verlo cuanto antes –dijo dejándose ir hacia atrás.

oOoOoOo

Era una sensación algo extraña, bueno siendo sincero consigo mismo más que extraña era desesperante sentir a cada segundo del día la mirada azul pero sin vida de lo que en apariencia era Naruto sobre él. Habían pasado dos días desde que él Uzumaki había aparecido de la nada, tal y como desapareció, por lo tanto dos días desde que la Hokage en una decisión bastante incómoda, por no catalogar de incompetente e inútil: le había puesto a cargo del rubio.

El primer día, luego de lograr de quitarse a Sakura de encima pensó que sería fácil lidiar con Naruto, después de todo no hacía más que observarle en silencio. Un silencio que nunca había tenido al estar al lado de su ex compañero de equipo pero como cualquier otro él sabía apreciar. Luego por primera vez en su vida, ese silencio se volvió algo bastante molesto, molesto por quien estaba a su lado era Naruto… y el era cualquier cosa menos callado, lo que era un recordatorio que a su lado no había más que un cascaron vacio de lo que alguna vez fue él contenedor del Kyuubi.

En el resto del día se dio cuenta que aparte de molesto o incomodo era estúpido tener al Usuratonkachi mirándole todo el día y por supuesto siguiéndole, incluso en las situaciones menos esperadas como por ejemplo cuando se levanto con claras intenciones de ir al baño y el dobe se levanto también con claras intenciones de seguirle supo entonces que tenía que buscar una solución más permanente que ordenarle quedarse fuera, al fin y al cabo solo era una salida rápida a un problema inmediato, no la solución definitiva. Pero sin duda estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, lo supo cuando se encontró a si mismo cocinando para Naruto… Si _él_… Ultimo Uchiha, Ultimo portador del Sharingan, uno de los Kekkei Genkai más codiciados y poderosos de todo el mundo ninja, él… Sasuke Uchiha ninjas entre ninjas… cocinando para un don nadie como Naruto.

Bufo como por cuarta vez mientras removía ligeramente la carne que tenia friéndose en el sartén, Naruto aún a su lado sin apartar sus jodidos ojos de él – Debí ordenar que cocinaras tu – gruño, su mal humor iba en aumento recordando, sin ningún motivo más que el de la tortura propia, la conversación con Sakura solo hace una horas donde la medico le había advertido que midiera sus palabras con él rubio, que buscara que nada sonara como una orden para no reafirmar la actitud que tenía el aspirante a Hokage en aquel estado. Primero que nada – pensó como por quinta vez ese día y a cada segundo más irritado - Sakura no tenía que advertirle nada a él, cuando la Kunoichi apenas lo había pensando él ya lo sabía, no por nada era un genio. En segundo lugar debe admitir que se irrito un poco con sus palabras, porque en sus palabras estaba implícita la desconfianza… misma que no tuvo que oír en voz alta en la oficina de la Hokage para saber que la chica _Hyūga_ le observaba claramente a la defensiva, como sí el fuera a quitarle algo. Era una mirada diferente a la de Sakura, incluso a la de la Hokage, que ambas rayaban en la desconfianza por minutos, pero los ojos blancos de la heredera de los _Hyūga_ estaban a la defensiva, con algo de odio…

-Come – dijo el Uchiha dejando el plato con carne y verduras sobre la mesa, una mueca de decepción o miedo en su rostro cuando Naruto se acerco a la mesa con claras intenciones de cumplir su orden _– mierda –_ murmuro cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado salir una mínima palabra por no decir insignificante, con tono de imperativo; aunque si lo miran desde un punto lógico no es su culpa, su tono de voz ya de por si implica orden. Pero algo más llamo su atención y por tanto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Naruto se había queda quieto frente a la mesa como esperando alguna otra orden, pero eso no tenia lógica no cuando fue tan escueto con lo anterior.

-No me vas a decir que no te gusta ¿Verdad? – su voz no suena a suplica, no, jamás, en ningún momento.

-Un esclavo no puede comer en una mesa.

Sus palabras logran algo que a simple vista parecía redundante y es aumentar el silencio de aquella mansión Uchiha que conoció en su pasado momentos mejores y más gloriosos, incluso deja sin palabras a su dueño que no mueve un musculo ni hace algún gesto, se queda tan quieto como Naruto pero por razones diferentes.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres Segundos.

Y ninguno de los dos se ha movido un milímetro de su lugar, la mirada negra oscura al fin se conecta con la azul y al fin un bufido entre indignado y resignado sale de los labios del primero.

-Naruto, No eres… ¡olvídalo! -¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho entre la noche del día anterior y el medio de hoy?

-Solo Come, en la jodida mesa y no te atrevas a replicarme – sabe que no es la mejor forma de tratarlo, sabe que es reafirmar su estado y que Sakura seguramente le mataría, pero que se joda, él es el encargado de Naruto y este lógicamente tiene que comer así que si tiene que ordenarle que lo haga, lo hace y punto.

Y no esta sonriendo cuando observa al Uzumaki sentarse a la Mesa y Comer, no de ninguna manera esta sonriendo, mucho menos cuando él se sienta a su lado a comer también aun en silencio.

oOoOoOo

Pero nada lo preparo, absolutamente nada para lo que estaba seguro algún día seria una anécdota divertida… si al le gustara contar alguna por supuesto, entonces estaba seguro no se quedaría nada más que como un recuerdo incomodo y vergonzoso en su cabeza. El problema en sí fue a la hora de dormir, más concretamente de donde dormiría Naruto, el problema no era de alguna habitación o algo así pues su mansión era lo bastante grande y majestuosa para albergar a gran cantidad de gente, por eso y más fue la casa principal del Jefe del Clan Uchiha de Konoha.

El problema era que aunque no lo admitiera no quería perder de vista a Naruto así que la opción de ordenarle dormir en otro lugar estaba totalmente descartada, quizás era un capricho… algo… que no tiene desde que era un inocente niño pero no le puede importarle menos, él es Sasuke Uchiha y hace lo que le da la gana y punto. Pero su capricho no quitaba o eliminaba el problema de donde dormiría Naruto, ya que por él mismo tamaño de la mansión no había ninguna habitación con camas dobles, no era necesario cuando cada eventual invitado podría dormir en una habitación privada.

La noche anterior, más bien el día en que Lee y su equipo encontraron al Contenedor del Kyuubi no tuvo mucho de qué preocuparse pues este, se quedó dormido en el viejo sofá apenas llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, causando en Sakura una sonrisa de alivio y ¿por qué no admitirlo? al fin y al cabo nadie merodeara en su cabeza nunca, no fue la única que sintió que la carga se aligeraba un poco.

Naruto estaba en casa.

Pocos segundos después en que la Kunoichi se marchó, no sin antes advertirle por unos minutos que le parecieron interminables tener cuidado con el Uzumaki, como si fuera una mascota o algo – ese pensamiento lo hiso bufar y poco tiempo después él se había quedado dormido también, luego de cubrir a Naruto con una manta, en el mueble del lado. Al igual que ahora simplemente no había querido perder de vista a Naruto y por eso termino durmiendo en ese mueble de, aunque jamás admitiría su patética preocupación de que el Uzumaki se desvaneciera… de nuevo.

No podía pasar una noche así de nuevo. Después de vagar tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea, en condiciones no precisamente cómodas, se había vuelto algo quisquilloso con el lugar donde dormía… y eso solo le dejaba una solución.

Naruto debía dormir con él…

Cuando llegó a dicha conclusión, giro su cabeza a la izquierda donde estaba sentado el hijo del cuarto a su lado… sin perderlo de vista, por supuesto. Y por un segundo hicieron contacto visual, ojos azules vacios e inexplicablemente tediosos, contra ojos negros inexpresivos y algo molestos, ese contacto sinceramente le asqueaba porque esos ojos no era más que una imitación de lo que alguna vez fueron y ahora un contante recordatorio que alguien había roto a Naruto… a un ninja que parecía poder contra todo y siempre volver con una sonrisa.

Bufo molesto consigo mismo por aquella misión, por el estado actual del Naruto, por su estúpido problema de no querer perderlo de vista. Todo le molestaba y eso aumentaba su normalmente agrio humor, porque si había algo que no soportaba era no tener control de algo y estaba más que claro que en momentos como estos no tenía ni un gramo de este.

- Tan solo -comenzó el moreno - Mira para otro lado -comentó y giró el rostro nuevamente, sin embargo, no sintió que el joven a su lado dejara de mirarlo.

Rodó los ojos y se acercó a Naruto un poco más, que gozaba de una pose relajada, lo que solamente colmaba más los escasos nervios de Sasuke.

-Mierda, Naruto -murmuró enarcando una ceja, - ¡Deja de mirarme! Usuratonkachi. – ordenó irritado, tan enojado estaba de sentir esa vacía mirada sobre él que no se percato en ningún momento de que Naruto no estaba obedeciéndole.

- No- susurro este, su mirada desviándose unos segundos de los ojos negros que ahora le miraban relativamente curiosos.

- Porque si lo hago... -se detuvo inmediatamente bajando su vista  
al suelo y ladeando la cabeza levemente, confuso como si no entendiera las palabras que el mismo intentaba decir.

Pero eso solo irrito mas al portador del Sharingan, no sabía porque pero esa indecisión repentina y el que desviara sus ojos de él cuando parecía estar dispuesto a hacer algo más que acatar una orden lo sacaran de quicio.

- Si lo haces ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Desapareceré? -preguntó con saña y burla, y su ceja, se elevó un poco más, se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta del Dobe. Era su ira la que hablaba porque se estaba burlando de su propio miedo, que no por ser eso, es decir propio, le parecía menos patético.

Los ojos azules, que en fracción de segundos le pareció verlos brillar un poco se volvieron hacia el de nuevo - Si... -contestó con un tono que llamo la atención del último de los Uchihas, no era monótono, ni inexpresivo al contrario era aun más triste de lo que nunca había escuchado en su vida.

Eso hiso que Sasuke callera en cuenta de algo que antes su ira le impidió ver, Naruto no había acatado sus ordenes, sus ojos habían brillado un poco, estaba seguro… él Uzumaki seguía ahí y ahora por alguna extraña razón estaba triste, ¡Triste! era la primera emoción que había mostrado desde que había regresado.

- ¿Ah? - la cara de Sasuke pasó de ser de una burlona, a una confundida, el gran Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras.

La brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta removió ambos cabellos ligeramente, mientras el silencio parecía alimentarse de ambos hombres.

- Explícate – ordenó recobrándose de la impresión rápidamente.

- Ahora - agregó con voz grave.

- Yo... - se detuvo como si algo retuviera sus palabras de alguna extraña forma, su garganta estaba seca y tuvo que pasar un poco mas de saliva por ella antes de continuar, Sasuke capto el gesto y solo pudo mover algunos dedos de su mano, en un leve golpeteo que indicaba su impaciencia.

- No tengo deseos de vivir- continuo serio el contenedor del Kyubi llevándose una mano al cabello, cerrando el puño con inusual fuerza, en el acto más humano que Sasuke haya observado en él.

- Pero contigo… - continuó - Me siento distinto, creo no sé cómo explicarlo... – terminó, su labios curvándose ligeramente hacia dentro como reteniendo alguna palabra.

- ¡Termina de hablar! - exigió Sasuke, exasperándose, nunca había sido muy paciente, pero tampoco demasiado expresivo, sin embargo, Naruto lo estresaba y preocupaba.

-Es decir - continuó con más calma - Explícalo mejor - murmuró de mala gana, su repentina curiosidad por entender a lo que se refería su ex compañero de equipo eran inusuales, pero ahí estaban carcomiendo su poca desarrollada paciencia.

- Me siento con mas deseos de vivir... - se llevó de pronto sus manos a su cabeza deformándose su rostro de inmediato en un claro gesto de dolor, comenzó entonces a frotarse con desesperación. Su cuerpo se movió de un lado a otro, tambaleándose un poco. - No puedo, los esclavos… no… sentimientos – continúo en un susurro ahogado, que apenas y si salió de su boca - No puedo…

Sasuke hizo una mueca ante la repentina e inexplicable reacción del contenedor del Kyubi, rara vez había visto a Naruto callado e inexpresivo, mucho menos acongojado, no después de que había vuelto a la aldea, sin embargo, sin saber porque se acercó ligeramente hasta él, era como si algo le atrajera…

- No puedo, no puedo - repetía Naruto absorto en lo que fuera que le pasara y sin percatarse de la presencia cercana del Uchiha. Sus susurros eran como una manta, no paraban de salir y por momentos el tono que les rodeaba era agonizante.

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas blancas y el cuerpo del contenedor empezó a temblar - Los esclavos no deben llorar – susurró, como si fuera una especie de regla y que el mismo tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de recordársela.

Entonces se apoyó en lo más cercano que su cansado cuerpo encontró, y eso, era Sasuke. . . que se tensó ligeramente cuando sintió el húmedo contacto sobre su hombro ¿Naruto llorando en su hombro? asombroso, pero cierto. Tanto que sentía como su haori se Humedecía ligeramente ante las lágrimas del rubio.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer, y no es que quisiera hacer mucho, él no sabía dar un buen consuelo. -Naruto... eh... -vaciló ante sus próximas palabras, ¿Qué diría?

Inconscientemente y por algo que quizás nunca comprenda llevó una de sus manos hasta la espalda del Uzumaki, y comenzó a frotar lentamente, esto, sin darse cuenta realmente de que lo estaba haciendo.

Ninguno sabe cuántos minutos pasaron así, Naruto sollozando y Sasuke… en un intento de consuelo, pero aunque las lágrimas aun salían del hijo del cuarto Hokage sentía un extraño alivio por dentro, leve pero ahí estaba. Pero tan pronto apareció esa sensación se esfumo y una figura que ocultaba perfectamente su chakra, fuera del barrio Uchiha movió sus dedos como si moviera unos hilos invisibles que la luz del sol a esas horas reflejaron en ellos un color rojo_… Cuando el amo busca contacto físico debe ser complacido… _- susurros de una orden que de un pronto a otro se reflejaron en la cabeza del primogénito del cuarto, gravándose sobre cualquier emoción o vestigio del verdadero Naruto.

Fue entonces cuando justamente como movido por hilos invisibles levantó del hombro su cabeza en dirección al Uchiha, sus ojos azules tan opacos como antes de que derramaran aquellas pequeñas lágrimas se posaron sobre los delgados labios del hombre a su lado… Su amo, era solo… solo eso y él, debía complacer a su amo.

Sus ojos se cerraron levemente e inclinándose un poco dejó un casto Beso, sobre los labios del pelinegro, abriendo ligeramente la boca y mordiendo a su vez el labio inferior de este incitándole a participar de tan inesperado contacto.

Sasuke se tensó y sus reflejos le exigieron alejarse de su ex compañero de equipo de inmediato, pero algo se lo impedía, y no solo era la fuerza con la que mordía su labio, no, también era que no quería alejarse... Cerró los ojos y... no pensó en nada más, no se permitió pensar, ya que si lo hacía, seguro atravesaría con un Chidori a Naruto.

Algo dentro de Sasuke se removió por demás violentamente, más aun cuando sintió como Naruto intentaba dejar su lengua vaguear con la suya por su boca, alejó entonces su rostro de él, solo un momento, lastimándose el labio en el proceso, sin embargo, no le importo y atrancó a Naruto con su brazo, que antes lo consolaba, y tomó posesión de los labios del rubio de manera agresiva, como si fuera una descarga eléctrica lo que lo impulsaba a hacerlo.

Y de hecho lo era, un impulso, no algo razonado. Sus labios se movían demandantes recorriendo esa boca como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie. Y así, lo besó, besó a Naruto, lo que le hizo enloquecerse levemente, y tener esa sensación de repetición ya lo había besado antes... antes... y se había sentido como ahora.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando la brisa llegó a su rostro, miró muy de cerca el rostro de Naruto, muchísimo más cerca de lo que debería y de repente, tan rápidamente como se esfumo la razón, volvió a su sistema. Y aunque la boca del hijo del rayo amarrillo de Konoha era algo adictiva se separó de este como si le quemara, y sacudió la cabeza completamente desubicado de la situación, como si no pudiera creer lo que había hecho: Besar a Uzumaki Naruto.

- Amo - murmuró el que por alguna extraña razón se consideraba un esclavo - ¿Algo va mal? - preguntó. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser fríos, e incluso si no estuviera algo desubicado aun juraría que mucho más que al inicio, era como sí solo fuera el cuerpo de Naruto y su alma hubiera quedado atascada en alguna especie de telaraña dentro de su cabeza…

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja, y llevó una mano a su boca, donde sus labios rosándolos con cuidado- ¿Está satisfecho? - volvió a cuestionar el Uzumaki haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de él que pensaba que era su amo - ¿O prefiere otro nivel de placer? -dicho esto, Naruto comenzó a deshacerse de la camisa gris que hasta ahora el Uchiha se había fijado que llevaba, un color tan distinto al que siempre había caracterizado a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Definitivamente no estaba en sus cabales, sus pensamientos se desviaban hasta al más mínimo detalle, no importaba que tan tonto e irracional fuera, pero la razón volvió a sacudirlo como si se tratara de un rayo cuando observo un poco más de piel de lo normal, pero su razón pareció patearle el culo pues en vez de reaccionar se quedo estático en él sitio. Observando como la camisa terminaba de salir de su sitio, dejando un trabajado y pálido pecho al descubierto.

- ¿De de… de qué demonios hablas?- preguntó obligando a su mano a retirarse de sus labios como si quemaran y eso no era lo único que parecía arder inesperadamente en su cuerpo, sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez aquel cuerpo que nunca antes había visto de esa forma, nunca se había percatado de lo fuerte y tonificado que era…

- ¿No está complacido con el beso? - dijo Naruto sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como momentos antes había hecho, parecía haber vuelto a su estado catatónico-servicial.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, sin decir nada, estaba completamente desencajado, y su corazón latía frenéticamente.

- ¿Prefiere otro nivel de placer? - volvió a preguntar Naruto, y se le acercó, ahora sin camisa - Puedo dárselo, mi mayor deber es complacerlo - murmuró, y volvió a atrapar los labios de Sasuke, que estaba hecho piedra, completamente quieto y sin expresión.

El estado de Sasuke no cambio, seguía en lo que parecía ser un estado catatónico también, pero cuando nuevamente esa electricidad le corrió el cuerpo, inesperadamente, sus labios comenzaran a moverse contra los de Naruto demandantes de nuevo, buscado saciar una sed que no sabía que tenía.

Ambas lenguas se movían con prisa, con pequeñas succiones de por medio, pero quizás por su personalidad la de Sasuke reclamaba control y en determinado momento se inclino un poco sobre el ninja que quedo debajo de él con el movimiento obligándole a abrir las piernas para situarse entre estas mientras la intensidad del beso subía, sus lenguas de un pronto a otros se rosaban salvajemente fuera de sus bocas

Sasuke dejó de pensar en nada más que el aliento de Naruto rozando sus labios, y sus fuertes piernas ahora rodeándole la cintura, presionó más contra el sillón al dobe, y algo completamente nuevo ocurrió: Sasuke dejó que Naruto le quitara el haori.

La prenda quedó colgando de su cintura, y su torso ahora desnudo, chocó contra el calor corporal del esclavo, quien tenía la cara sonrojada, volvía a tener vida en sus ojos, y ahora era él, Sasuke Uchiha que quería un poco mas de esa vida que parecía ser adictiva para alguien como él.

-Amo- susurró él Uzumaki, y con esto Sasuke se paralizó recordando de pronto que lo que estaba sucediendo y como ayer el aspirante a Hokage había aclarado que era una especie de esclavo sexual frente a todos en la oficina de la Hokage…

Sus ojos se llenaron de confusión de inmediato y cayó aun más en cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo o lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Naruto no estaba bien, ahora más que nunca lo sabía y la verdad le golpeaba tan fuerte como cuando supo la verdad de su hermano y su clan, se abría paso en su pecho haciéndole enloquecer, como una vieja herida que empezaba a sangrar de nuevo. Uso esos dolorosos vestigios de razón que se abrieron de pronto en su pecho para separarse de Naruto.

-No más – murmuro, y él sinceramente no sabía qué más podía decir y aunque la duda lo carcomía, junto a la confusión y porque no la ira, su voz salió con rudeza y al parecer el contenedor capto como una orden de inmediato pues simplemente se incorporo de nuevo en el sillón, quedándose silenciosamente callado de pronto y viéndole aun a los ojos… la vida se había esfumado de los ojos azules de nuevo.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Nuevamente con un retraso monumental, en parte por unos problemas personales que tuve pero es bueno decirles que el capitulo cuatro sale mas tarde en la noche y si me duermo el jueves xD, a lo mucho el viernes. Ahora bien como de costumbre va sin revisión de mis desaparecidas betas, por lo que ya saben la petición de siempre, algún error ortográfico por favor hacédmelo saber para así corregirlo. Muchas Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review :) me hacen tan feliz, incluso cuando mi día era terriblemente malo me animaban demasiado Gracias :D y por supuesto, a aquellos que lo estén leyendo de incógnitos gracias también.

**Contestando Reviews de los dos primeros capítulos**

**elyzmaki:**¿Da risa? xD bueno siempre supe que tenia algo de humor negro, Muchas Gracias por leer espero con ansias otro review tuyo.

**Ibrahil Prang:**Mi vida :D mi otra mitad, pues verás me siento satisfecha de ese escalofrío lo primero, lo segundo Sakura me gusta así de impulsiva, cuando tiene carácter y demuestra ser una mujer fuerte, jo no como al inicio de la serie era patética xD en mi opinión al menos. Ah y si :) puedes abofetearlo jojo y me gustan las sugerencias bien xD Sai tiene un voto. Espero te guste el capitulo tres.

**kalhisto azula:**Tu review fue uno de los que llego un día terrible para mi, me hiciste sonreír así que mas bien muchas gracias a ti por leerlo.

**Tomoe91:**Veras... pues eso es una lucha que tengo diariamente con mi muso, si Sasuke se aprovechara o no... ¿Te gustaría? xD

**:**Muchas Gracias :( y perdona la tardanza no te excusas que valgan al 100%

**3BYhancock:**¡Oh dios! :D Sai tiene dos votos para pareja de Sakura, Gracias por leer u_u disculpa la tardanza.

**milk goku:**Ufff jeje aun falta pero gracias por leer :D de verdad muchas gracias, espero te guste el capitulo.

**jinjuriki del Jubi:**Ufff :( lo siento, siento actualizar tan tarde y aunque quizas ya no lo leas discúlpame se me complico la vida y se me fue, espero que consideres retomarlo si no aun así gracias por querer leerlo en un inicio.

**Nirumi:**:D gracias que bueno que te gusto, espero pese a mi lentitud descomunal sigas leyendo, pronto veras que le paso a Naruto.

**Anya:**Gracias :)¡Oh dios, eres Brasileña! que emoción que alguien de haya me lea, me gusta tu país :O esta en mi lista de países por visitar jeje, ups me desvío jeje pero bueno tu español no esta nada mal :D y de verdad muchísimas gracias por leer, Un beso y un abrazo desde Costa Rica.

**ViliViry:** Tu si que me tienes xD abandonada! * se hace la indignada y se va*

**HalliwellMB:** Gracias Sensei xD he mejorado gracias a tus enseñanzas del condenado tiempo.

Bueno no olviden decirme con quien les gustaría que Sakura se quedé, recuerden que Sai lleva dos votos y no se han tímidos sugieran hasta mujeres xD si gustan. Ah y si alguno quiere alguna pareja en especial con gusto puedo complacer :)


End file.
